swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunter (talent tree)
The nature of their work requires bounty hunters to associate with the scum of the universe. You are among the finest bounty hunters in the galaxy, relying on the element of surprise and your hunter’s instincts to catch your prey. This talent tree is available only to Bounty Hunters. Detective When you make a Gather Information check to locate an individual, the DC is reduced by 10, and the time and bribery cost are reduced by half. Prerequisite: Acute Senses. Dread As a standard action, you can instill bone-chilling fear in an opponent whom you selected for Hunter’s Target. If your Persuasion check equals your opponent’s Will Defense, that opponent takes a −5 penalty to Will Defense. The penalty only remains as long as you have line of sight to your opponent. This is a mind-affecting effect. Prerequisites: Hunter’s Mark, Hunter’s Target. Electronic Trail Once you have located a target using Gather Information, you can track its electronic presence. Once per day, you receive a catalog of the target’s electronic trail, which includes the amount and location of credits spent, the routes of any public transportation taken, and the sites viewed on the HoloNet while the target was logged in using its primary identity. To receive this information, you just have access to a computer or datapad plus access to a network or the HoloNet. The electronic trail does not reveal bank balances or other secret information, which requires a separate Gather Information check. Prerequisites: Use Computer (Trained), Nowhere to Hide. Familiar Enemies You can apply your familiar foe bonus against a second enemy. If you can see both enemies simultaneously in the same round, you need to spend only a single full-round action observing them. Otherwise you must spend a separate full-round action on each enemy. Prerequisite: Familiar Foe class trait. Familiar Situation You can apply your familiar foe bonus to your Fortitude Defense and Will Defense against attacks and action taken against you by the target of your familiar foe class trait. Prerequisite: Familiar Foe class trait. Fearsome Your reputation precedes you, striking fear in your target. Any opponent within 6 squares whose level is equal to or less than your heroic level takes a −1 penalty on attack rolls made against you. Prerequisite: Notorious. Hunter’s Mark Saga Edition Core Rules|page=208}} If you aim before making a ranged attack, you move the target −1 step along the condition track if the attack deals damage. Starship/Vehicle: This talent can be used only against characters, not objects or vehicles. Hunter’s Target Saga Edition Core Rules|page=208}} Once per encounter, as a free action, you may designate an opponent. For the rest of the encounter, when you succeed on a melee or ranged attack against that opponent, you gain a bonus on damage rolls equal to your class level. Prerequisite: Hunter’s Mark. Jedi Hunter You are skilled at fighting Jedi and other Force-users. You gain a +1 insight bonus to Fortitude Defense and Will Defense and deal +1 die of damage against characters who have the Force Sensitivity feat. Notorious Saga Edition Core Rules|page=208}} When you are not disguised, you can reroll any Persuasion checks made to intimidate others, keeping the better result. Nowhere to Hide Saga Edition Core Rules|page=208}} You may chose to reroll any Gather Information checks made to locate a specific individual, but you must keep the result of the reroll even if it is worse. Prerequisite: Acute Senses. Nowhere to Run Once per turn, whenever an opponent whom you selected for Hunter’s Target attempts to withdraw, you can make an attack of opportunity against the opponent. Prerequisites: Hunter’s Mark, Hunter’s Target, Nowhere to Hide. Quick Cuffs As a swift action, when you successfully use the grab action against a target, you can use binder cuffs or similar restraints to bind one of the target’s arms to one of your arms or to an adjacent object. You cannot use improvised materials, such as mesh tape, for this talent, and the binders must be in your hands or readily available. You and the target both take a −2 penalty to attack rolls and Reflex Defense wile bound together. Prerequisite: Quick Draw feat. Relentless Saga Edition Core Rules|page=208}} This talent applies only to an opponent you’ve designated as your hunter’s target. Any attack or effect originating from the target that would normally move you along the condition track does not, in fact, move you along the condition track. Prerequisites: Hunter’s Mark, Hunter’s Target. Revealing Secrets When you make a Gather Information check to learn secret information, the DC is reduced by 10 and the bribery cost is reduced to one-fifth the original cost. Prerequisite: Detective. Ruthless Negotiator Saga Edition Core Rules|page=208}} When haggling over the price of a bounty, you can reroll your Persuasion check and keep the better result. Prerequisite: Notorious. Signature Item You are famous for using certain items, and you have become skilled at wielding them. You select a single weapon, suit of armor, vehicle, starship, or other item. While using that item, you gain a +2 morale bonus on opposed skill checks. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you do so, you choose a new object to be your signature item. The effects of multiple signature items are cumulative with one another, increasing this morale bonus by 1 each time. Tag Whenever you damage an opponent whom you selected for Hunter’s Target, all allies gain a +2 bonus on their next attack against that opponent until the start of your next turn. Prerequisites: Hunter’s Mark, Hunter’s Target. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions